storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Under the Grass
Under The Grass by Dmports. This is updated frequently. Message me if you have a question. Book 1: Opposite Premonitions Plot Summary This story centers in the life of a small boy named Tekila (Tuh-kee-lah), living in a small house. He has 3 dogs, each of the same. When he dreams one night, he dreams of a giant flooding, but wakes up only to find out this never happened, but did so on the other side of the continent. Prologue I must introduce myself; I am Tekila of Kanota in the year of 2007, where electricity is never continuing, mostly because of the beginning of a global apocalypse. I dream of it every night, and each night it's the same. But this night, I'm dreaming of things that I can't believe either, but I must face it. I am only 8, and I lost my parents in a tornado outbreak at a very young age, but I still reach for my dreams of saving the world. I am not a normal child, like everyone else. I have an ability, and I'm going to see it through. Chapter 1: I Am Cold I am shivering...It's breezing...I can hear the wind whistle by as I'm sleeping in my sleeping bag in my house-on-wheels. My house only has a fireplace (to cook), a sleeping bag, a place to eat, and 3 dog beds. My 3 dogs; Kontu, Maki, and Tunsik are just pups. I don't eat these dogs, I feed them and help them. They are my best friends I only have. I'm going to Beijing, and I have a map to get there. But I thought of something last night; I dreamed of a giant title wave, and it happened on the other side of the continent. I thought it was about something else. Like it was gonna happen in the future...I have to find out... Chapter 2: Temperature Rises The more hotter it gets, the more faster I move, but I may get thirsty a lot. I came across a person who knew a thing or two. He knew how to get to Beijing, and he handed me a motor. "Zhè shì shénme ma?" I asked. "Chuān shàng nǐ de hòu lún zhège mǎdá. Nǐ huì xūyào zhège, tài." He said, giving me a steering wheel. Translation: "What do I do with this?" I asked. "Put this motor on your back wheels. You will need this, too." He said, giving me a steering wheel. I decided to install it, and soon enough, I got it to work. I'm now using a motor. This like using a home-made RV. 25 minutes later, it stops. I step outside to look for the problem. I found out a piece of wood needs to go on the back of the motor in order to run it. I go to a guy who is trading 70 pieces of wood for a robe. A wierd deal, but I give 2 robes, getting 140 pieces. Now I won't need to run out of motor power for a long time. I put in the wood, and it starts again. I get in my house, and I'm going...and going... Chapter 3: Almost There 3 weeks, I'm out of energy again. I see a pile of wood sitting there. Nobodys around there. I use it. I hope nobody minds. 2 days, I'm out. The pups are bigger, so they know where the food is by smelling. But there's another guy selling wood, again. I had gone the right way. This guy was selling rare wood, and he seemed really happy. I got the wood, and now I'm off...again. 2 months, I get there. Now I'm really happy. I go to town. And the pups (now dogs) are confused, and I noticed something. I'm too late for it; it's deserted, there is no power, and I'm out of wood. I think I'm in the wrong place. Am I? To be continued... Category:Stories by Dmports